


Auch Foltern will gelernt sein

by Amancham-DE (Amancham)



Series: Wurzel!Verse - Amancham und die Wurzelzwerge [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Deutsch | German, Fun, Humor, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-13
Updated: 2011-07-13
Packaged: 2017-10-30 23:23:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/337301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amancham/pseuds/Amancham-DE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dass ich meine Charaktere gerne durch die Hölle jage, ist ja altbekannt. Aber wer hätte gedacht, dass einer von ihnen der Meinung sein könnte, dass ich noch viel zu lernen habe, was Foltern angeht ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Auch Foltern will gelernt sein

**Author's Note:**

> stammt eigentlich aus dem Dezember 2010, was den Handlungszeitraum angeht

"Nein. Wirklich nicht."  
  
Er saß schon seit etwa zehn Minuten vor dem Bildschirm und las mit. Seufzend rollte ich die Augen nach oben und hielt den Blick stur auf den Monitor gerichtet.  
  
"Du kannst das besser. Ich weiß, dass du Talent besitzt", fuhr mein nerviger Besucher unbeirrt fort. "Du bist vielversprechend. Ich würde dich gerne einweisen ..."  
  
"Alastair." Ich drehte den Kopf in seine Richtung und starrte ihn finster an. "Ich brauche keine Hilfe. Vielen Dank auch."  
  
"Oh doch, die brauchst du."  
  
*Puff*  
  
"Nein. Braucht sie nicht, Alastair. Verschwinde!"  
  
"Dean." Endlich ließ der Foltermeister von mir ab und wandte sich seinem neuen Opfer zu. "So vielversprechend warst du. Und wie hast du mich enttäuscht."  
  
"Halt die Klappe, Alastair. Du hast keine Macht mehr über mich. Nicht hier."  
  
Weiterschreiben war ohnehin nicht möglich, also ließ ich es bleiben und lehnte mich zurück, um die beiden zu beobachten. Wieder einmal entschuldigte ich mich in Gedanken tausendfach bei Dean für das Erscheinen seines verhassten Lehrmeisters. Mir war nicht klar gewesen, dass auch er lebendig werden würde, nur weil ich ihn in einer Story einmal kurz benötigte. Aber mir war vieles nicht klar gewesen, bis vor kurzem. Nein, eigentlich war mir immer noch vieles nicht klar.  
  
"Macht. Macht willst du haben, Dean? Willst du es mir heimzahlen? Ich gebe dir freie Hand. Räche dich. Los doch."  
  
"Oh nein!", ging ich dazwischen, als ich Deans beinahe hungrigen Blick bemerkte. "Hier wird niemand gefoltert."  
  
"Ach nein?", erkundigte sich Alastair lauernd und sowohl er als auch Dean wandten die Köpfe in Richtung Bildschirm. Rasch schloss ich das aktuelle Dokument.  
  
"Nicht in echt", gab ich zurück. "Das ist was anderes. Das ist nur auf dem Papier. Eine Geschichte. Mehr nicht."  
  
"Und du bist sicher, dass deine kleinen Spielchen keine Auswirkungen haben?" Lauernd beugte sich Alastair in meine Richtung, sah mich von unten herauf an.  
  
Fast panisch blickte ich zu Dean hinüber, doch der beachtete mich nicht.  
  
"Hatte bisher nie Auswirkungen ... Sag mir jetzt bitte nicht, dass ich doch irgendwas anstelle, wenn ich hier auf dem Papier herumspinne!", entfuhr es mir.  
  
"Nein", gab Dean schnippisch zurück. "Geht uns gut. Soweit man das überhaupt sagen kann."  
  
Ja, Dean war einer der Wurzelzwerge, die sich so gar nicht damit abfinden konnten, dass ich über ihn schrieb und ihn aus seiner schönen kleinen Welt gerissen hatte. Dabei hatte er es hier doch so viel besser, wie er beim Mitgucken im weiteren Verlauf der Serie einmal erklärt hatte. Immerhin waren die meisten meiner kleinen Zwerge sehr friedliebend und es gab kaum Dämonen oder sonstige Monster. Bisher. Dachte ich zumindest.  
  
"Tu nicht so. Würdest du lieber zurück wollen?"  
  
Daraufhin schwieg er verbissen.  
  
"Natürlich will er das", gab Alastair grinsend zurück. "Nicht wahr, Dean? Du brauchst das alles. Der Schmerz, der andauernde Kampf, die erschütternden Verluste. Du bist nicht vollständig, wenn dir das fehlt. Lass mich dir helfen, Dean. Lass uns zurück gehen, zu den guten, alten Zeiten."  
  
"Oi!", rief ich entsetzt aus. "Hier wird niemand gefoltert. Kapiert?" Beide deuteten schweigend auf den Monitor. "Es wird nur auf dem Papier gefoltert", verbesserte ich mich rasch.  
  
"Hast du ein Glück, Alastair", knurrte Dean missmutig. "Wenn ich könnte ... Oh, ich würde dir schon beweisen, dass ich nichts verlernt habe!"  
  
"Bitte. Dann mach das doch!" Der Dämon grinste boshaft.  
  
"Sie hat gesagt ..."  
  
"Dass nur auf dem Papier gefoltert werden darf. Also? Kannst du nicht schreiben, Dean?" Alastair sah den anderen Mann mit einem mitleidsvollen Blick an. "Armer Dean. So dumm aufgewachsen ..."  
  
"Ich zeig dir gleich, wie dumm ich bin!", fauchte Dean und mit einem lauten *Puff* war er verschwunden.  
  
"Wo waren wir noch?"; erkundigte sich Alastair daraufhin bei mir. Ich zuckte die Schultern und hoffte, dass er auch verschwinden würde, aber den Gefallen tat er mir natürlich nicht. "Foltern. Du hast noch viel zu lernen. Das ist alles Grundstufe, verstehst du? Unausgereift. Foltern ist nichts, was man leichtfertig nebenher macht. Es ist eine Bestimmung, eine Lebensaufgabe!"  
  
"Ah ... Ja. Deine. Nicht meine. Geh irgendwohin und male dir neue Foltermethoden aus. Aber lass mich damit in Ruhe." Mir wurde beim bloßen Gedanken an unsere letzte Unterhaltung zu diesem Thema schon schlecht. Alastair hatte noch viel schlimmere Ideen als ich. Ich war ja nach wie vor davon überzeugt, dass er im Mittelalter in der Inquisition gearbeitet haben musste. Anders konnte das gar nicht sein. Oder er war einer der ersten Menschen gewesen, die in die Hölle gekommen waren. Ich wusste es nicht und mir war es egal. Ich wollte nur keine weitere Lehrstunde beim Foltermeister über mich ergehen lassen müssen.  
  
"Aber, aber. Ich weiß, wie man anständig foltert. Du nicht. Du musst das noch lernen."  
  
"Nein. Sie muss gar nichts lernen, Alastair."  
  
Ich hatte nicht gehört, dass Dean zurückgekommen war. Bewaffnet war der Zwerg mit Stift und Papier, schmiss sich der Länge nach auf den Schreibtisch und fing an, hektisch auf dem Papier herumzukritzeln. Die Zunge hatte er sich dabei zwischen die Lippen geklemmt, was einfach nur niedlich aussah. Allerdings war weniger niedlich, was er machte, denn mir war klar, dass er Papierfolter ausprobierte.  
  
"Du hast mich schon genug kaputt gemacht", murmelte er missmutig. "Lass wenigstens sie in Ruhe."  
  
Dean, der große Beschützer. Irgendwie war es ja niedlich.  
  
*Puff*  
  
"Dean. Lass dich nicht darauf ein. Das ist doch genau das, was er will!" Castiel fuchtelte wild mit den Armen herum. "Er will dich zurück in die Dunkelheit stoßen. Du musst das nicht tun. Du bist nicht mehr dort. Du wirst nie wieder jemandem ein Haar krümmen müssen. Tu das nicht, Dean!"  
  
"Dafür ist es zu spät." Alastair nickte anerkennend, als er über Deans Schulter hinweg blickte und die Zeilen auf dem Blatt las.  
  
Für mich war die Schrift viel zu winzig. Ich sah nur dunkles Gekritzel auf dem hellen Papier und eine Lupe hatte ich nicht.  
  
"Das schwebt dir durch den Kopf, Dean? Hat sie das wirklich verdient?"  
  
Sie? Moment. Ich schnappte nach Luft und beugte mich  vor, in dem verzweifelten Versuch, eben doch etwas lesen zu können.  
  
"Wen foltert er?", erkundigte ich mich vorsichtig.  
  
"Na wen wohl? Er will sich rächen." Alastair blickte zu mir auf und hob vielsagend die Augenbrauen.  
  
"Oi! Dean? Schluss damit. Was soll der Mist?"  
  
Hockte dieser undankbare Wurm wirklich auf meinem Schreibtisch und folterte mich? Das durfte nicht wahr sein! Ich rief ein neues Dokument auf und legte die Finger auf die Tastatur.  
  
"Na warte. Das kann ich auch", knurrte ich wütend und fing an zu tippen. Alastair lächelte zufrieden und nickte selbstgefällig, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. Ich warf einen Blick auf den Zwerg und hielt in der Bewegung inne. Nein. Ich würde mich nicht von ihm gegen Dean aufwiegeln lassen und den Foltern. Damit hätte Alastair ja seinen Willen bekommen. Dann also eine andere Masche. "Hm", murmelte ich nachdenklich und betrachtete Alastair eingehend. "Wen nehm' ich nur, wen wollen wir denn? Meg? Ruby? Nah. Keine Frau ... Yellow Eyes. Azazel ... Ja. Oh ja. Der passt zu dir."  
  
"Ha!" Alastair lachte. "Azazel würde es nicht wagen, sich gegen mich zu stellen. Ich bin der Foltermeister der Hölle. Du wirst keinen Besseren finden als mich. Niemals! Und egal, was dir alles einfällt. Es wird nicht genug sein, um mich zu schocken." Seine Stimme troff vor Sarkasmus, sein Gesicht zeigte offenes Amüsement und Überheblichkeit.  
  
Ich lächelte nur.  
  
"Aber, aber, Alastair. Wer redet denn von Folter? Ich hab da was viel Besseres für dich." Ich grinste frech und fing an zu tippen.  
  
"Du machst echt vor nichts halt, oder?" Dean hatte mit Schreiben aufgehört und starrte mich geschockt an. Der Gesichtsausdruck wich jedoch rasch einem breiten Grinsen. Auch Castiel hatte sich mittlerweile beruhigt und war vorsichtig näher herangeschlichen. Der Kleine hatte nach wie vor Angst vor meinem Computer. Für ihn war das Teufelswerk.  
  
"Nein", bestätigte der Engel schließlich. "Du hast Recht. Ihr ist nichts und niemand heilig."  
  
"Hm. Jetzt bin ich neugierig." Alastair kam näher und warf ebenfalls einen Blick auf den Bildschirm. "Was?", entfuhr es ihm, nachdem er fast zwei Minuten ungläubig japsend nach Luft geschnappt hatte. "Nein! Nein. Niemals. Das ist falsch. So etwas würde ich niemals tun. Und niemals zulassen. Ich würde ..."  
  
"Tja", gab ich ruhig zurück. "Nur bist du jetzt in meiner Welt und mir auf dem Papier hilflos ausgeliefert. Ich kann mit dir tun und lassen, was ich will. Finde dich damit ab."  
  
"Aber ich würde niemals ..."  
  
"Doch. Jetzt schon. Und pass lieber auf. Mein Geschreibe hat langfristig gesehen durchaus Einfluss auf euch. Falls dir das noch nicht aufgefallen ist." Ich wies mit einem Kopfnicken in Richtung Dean und Castiel. Der Engel hatte von hinten die Arme um Dean geschlungen und schmiegte sich an seinen Rücken. Der sonst so ruppige Jäger stand mit einem sanften Lächeln dort, die Hände auf Castiels Unterarme gelegt. Erst als ihnen auffiel, dass wir beide zu ihnen hinüberblickten, lösten sie sich rasch voneinander und hielten einen gebührenden Abstand.  
  
"Nein!", schrie Alastair auf. "Niemals! Nein. Das ... hör auf. Sofort!"  
  
"Dann verzieh dich."  
  
*Puff*  
  
Weg war er. Grinsend und zufrieden lehnte ich mich zurück und warf einen weiteren Blick auf die wenigen Zeilen, die ich bisher geschrieben hatte. Eine Sexszene zwischen Alastair und Yellow Eyes. Rasch löschte ich das Dokument und hoffte inständig, dass sich Azazel jetzt nicht auch noch dazu berufen fühlen würde, hier aufzutauchen. Einer dieser mistigen Dämonen reichten mir vollkommen.  
  
"Ich sag doch, die braucht keine Nachhilfe in Foltermethoden", erklärte Dean und verpuffte sich ebenfalls, zusammen mit Castiel. Ich schloss sämtliche Programme, fuhr den Computer hinunter und ging gut gelaunt ins Bett. Alastair würde es sich gewiss zweimal überlegen, ob er mir noch mal auf den Wecker gehen wollte. Nachhilfe in Folter. Ha!  
  
 **Ende**


End file.
